


Why the hell are we partners again?

by FeralFighter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Character Death, Crime, F/M, Gen, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralFighter/pseuds/FeralFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas and Terezi Pyrope are possibly the most dysfunctional police duo to grace God's green earth. Despite their shit stirring they somehow get the job done, especially when an increase in murders have suddenly broken out. *Human!Stuck* Character deaths I have no idea if this should be M for Karkats foul mouth XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno why I didn't upload this here when I posted my other fic >_> probably lack of confidence in this even though it's gotten some good responses on FanFiction.net but here may be a different story... gonna spam all the chapters I've written in one go. Just so you know, this whole story is me winging it XD and it's broken my usual record as I usually lose interest at about 4 - 5 chapters in
> 
> Just a heads up, this first chapter is pretty crackish XD it get's more serious though.
> 
> Also Terezi can see...for now B)
> 
> ...So yeah, enjoy :)

"Mother fucking god damn, she got you good." A tall, wild haired man with clown make up stated, looking at the smaller, naked man who was currently lying on the hotel bed, covered in bright red scribbles and about to lose whatever little shit he had left.

"Fucking Terezi. I'M GONNA KILL THAT GOD DAMN BITCH!" The young man thrashed about, despite having both arms and legs tied to the bed posts with rope. The black and silver cushion that was placed between his legs shifted and almost uncovered his privates. The youth let out several shrieks of anger, attempting to free himself from his restraints which only succeeded in giving himself several rope burns. "Be great if you would untie me anytime now, Gamzee!"

"Calm down brother, I can't help if you're gonna act like a mother fucking rabid dog." The smaller male ceased his struggling, waiting for his friend, Gamzee, to untie him so he can deal with the conniving little bitch that did this to him. When Gamzee began untying the trapped boy's limbs, he had to ask. "How exactly did this motherfucking happen, Karkat?"

The trapped man, Karkat, could feel his face heat up at the embarrassing event. "…She took advantage of me while I was drunk, you know how she-" Karkat was cut off by hysterical laughter. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU KNOW I'M A TERRIBLE DRUNK!"

"Sorry Brother –hehe- It's just mother fucking amusing that you are the most dysfunctional duo I've ever seen. It's a fucking miracle you two actually became cops!" Gamzee continued laughing hysterically as he finally untied both the ropes to Karkat's hands, leaving his friend to untie his feet. Once Karkat freed his feet, he flung off the bed and searched around the room for his clothes.

"…She took my clothes…I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD, IF SHE TIED MY UNDERWEAR TO THE FLAGPOLE AGAIN I'M GONNA…I'M GONNA…Urgh. You know what, fuck it. I'm hung over, tired, naked and not in the fucking mood for this shit." Karkat groaned and begun rubbing his temples to calm his headache. After a couple of minutes, he calmed down and glanced up at his best friend. "Gamzee, I'm sorry 'bout last night. I shouldn't have ditched you on your Birthday Day."

Gamzee was surprised. Usually Karkat would flip his shit and pretty much trash the entire hotel floor in blind furry. "It's cool bro, I wouldn't have seen this mother fucking miracle if you stayed." That little quip earned the cushion that had been covering Karkat's groin to be smacked into his face.

"Fuck you Gamzee." Karkat growled. With a strong tug, the smaller male yanked one of the bed sheets off the bed and wrapped it around his waist. "Now are you gonna be helpful and come get my clothes or are you gonna be a useless piece of shit as usual?"

The clown faced man just lazily walked to the door and held it open, like a gentleman would for a woman, only to get an annoyed growl from the scruffy haired youth. Clearly, he wasn't in the mood to be messed with (was there ever?) The sheet clad man walked passed his friend, obviously his rage and annoyance rekindled as he stomped down the hall. Gamzee just laughed and made honking sounds before following.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sigh of content escaped Terezi's lips, nothing better than waking up and taking a toasty shower to start the day. When she had turned the taps off and walked out, she grabbed a towel to dry and wrapped it around her body, using a second towel to wrap her hair in. when she walked into the kitchen area, loud, violent banging came from the door. A mischievous grin couldn't help but creep across her face, oh how she loved to shit stir her partner in crime.

"TEREZI FUCKING PYROPE, YOU WILL OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Now why should I do that Karkles?" Terezi mocked.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME WOMAN! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR OR I'LL RAM IT DOWN!"

Terezi couldn't help but giggle, god he's too predictable. Looking through the peep hole on the door, she could see the angry male taking a couple steps back. Taking this short moment, Terezi unlocked the doorknob and waited for her aggressor to charge before flinging the door wide open. A flash of flesh, black, white and red flew passed her and landed smacked on top of her bed when he ran into it.

"Yo bro, you need to tone it down, half the mother fucking floor is gonna start complaining." Gamzee warned when he walked into the room and gave Terezi a warm smile. "How are you on this miracle of a morning, sis?"

"Besides a morning disturbance, good, thank you." The woman grinned. A moan was heard from the other side of the room which brought both of their attention to the squiggly mess splayed out on the bed that slowly begun to rise.

"Terezi," Karkat let out a low, menacing growl, a feral glare was looking at the towel clad woman. "Where are my clothes?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT EXCUSE, YOU KNOW PEFECTLY WELL WHA-" Karkat was cut off by a professional looking middle aged woman wearing an employee badge on her uniform jacket storming into the room.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you dispute but there are people on this floor who are complaining, so either shut up or we'll be forced to kick you all out." the woman chided with a stern tone, arms crossed over her chest, as if waiting for an answer. Her intense gaze were making all three occupants fell uneasy'

"So…My clothes?"

"Yeah, I'll…I'll go get them."

"HONK!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we begin the chapter spamming

Despite trying to be well behaved, they decided to bail before they caused enough trouble to be banned for life. Gamzee nicked off shortly after they left the hotel, deciding that he had a better things to do besides listening to them nagging and clawing at each other's throats. The day was pleasant, a little cloudy but still rather relaxing. Unfortunately, that still didn't help their mood.

"Urgh, why the hell do you keep doing this, do you realise how fucking hard it is to get this shit off?" Karkat muttered, still looking at his arm with the rolled up sleeve to look at the faded mess of red lines that littered his arm and a majority of his body, face included. What a fucking great way to start his day off.

"Nag nag nag, is that all you ever do?" Terezi sighed, rolling her eyes. Karkat let out an irritated growl at her snide comment, out of all the people he had to make friends with, it had to be this crazy, sarcastic bitch. Okay, they've been friends for as long as he could remember, thanks to their parents being close friends but that's not the point. "Oh come on Karkles, don't give me that look, you're gonna go bald prematurely if you stay angry all the time."

"Well, I wouldn't be so angry all the god damn time if a certain someone understood the concept of PERSONAL SPACE! And stop calling me Karkles!" Karkat seethed. Terezi just pouted at him like the overgrown child she is. With a deep inhale and another sigh, Karkat managed to calm down, "Okay, we need to get to Sburb Park; Sollux said he had to show us something."

"Oooooo~ is it another murder case?" Terezi chirped, if there's one thing that she loved most about being a cop, it was the forensic science involved.

"I'm pretty sure it's not a fucking murder case, if it were, we'd know by now."

"A girl can dream, can't she? Maybe it's the secret to why he's been so successful lately!"

Karkat rolled his eyes. Sollux has certainly been lucky lately but that's probably just a series of coincidences. "Are we going or are we gonna have Sollux bitch at us for not turning up?"

"Fine Karkles, but seriously, you need to lighten up." Terezi patted the shorter man on his head, which earned a growl, and walked up to the road to hail a taxi.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taxi rides have become a very awkward experience after the fiasco involving their lisp speaking friend a couple years back. Long story short, they had to get a lift back to Karkat's house from a club one night, Sollux had been stressed and very, very drunk and started badgering on about how he hates how people can get through life so easily and calling the driver 'the scum of the Earth', that comment actually made the poor driver cry. Sure, that happened a few years ago and Sollux wasn't with them now, but that moment always ended up playing in Karkat's head whenever he stepped into a Taxi. God, he needed to get some normal friends.

The trip was pretty uneventful. Karkat was looking out the window, watching all the buildings and people pass by while Terezi was texting away with someone on her phone, with the occasional giggle. When they got to Sburb, Terezi paid the driver and began walking towards the park; this was their usual meeting place. Well, either the park or McDonalds.

A majority of the people in the park were kids, dog owners and a couple of families on a picnic. It didn't take long to pick Sollux out, the guy stuck out like a sore thumb, especially with his stupid glasses and his odd coloured shoes. What came as a surprise though was that he was talking to a young, very attractive woman with long, dark brown hair, slim but still a little curvy and a very pretty face. To sum it up, she was striking and would put a lot of the females from Karkat's beloved romantic comedy movies to shame. When Sollux noticed they were here, he couldn't help but crack a small grin.

"Late ath uthual, you need to be more punctual KK." Sollux spat, literally in Karkat's face. God damn his fucking lisp.

"Fuck you too." Karkat drawled, drawing his attention to the woman next to the strange woman. "Who's the chick?" That comment earned a huff from said 'chick', an arched eyebrow from Sollux and a kick to the leg from Terezi. "Oww, fuck!"

"Karkles, Manners!" Terezi chided with a dirty look then turned her attention to the beauty standing next to Sollux. "I'm terribly sorry about Karkat, he's a little socially retarded. I'm Terezi Pyrope." Terezi said with an extended hand.

"It's fine, Aradia Megido. Sollux has told me a lot about you two." The woman shook Terezi's hand with a polite smile.

Karkat glared at Sollux as is saying 'What bullshit have you told this woman?' which only made Sollux give him a smug grin.

"Watth wrong KK?...altho TZ been drawing on you again?"

"Fuck you and you know damn well what's wrong! You've probably told her a lot of bullshit about me and how the hell do you even know a dame like her to begin with?"

Sollux's grin fell. "Urgh KK, your thuch a pain thomtimeth. The fact ith, Aradia hath been helping me with a lot of the murder catheth I've been working on lately."

"What the hell are you doing bringing a civilian in to help with police work! Has she been a witness or some other stupid reason or are you trying to get her killed?" Karkat was beginning to rant.

"No, though the'th been a great athet to my work." Sollux's grin was beginning to come back.

"Oh, please enlighten me on how this woman has been the secret to your success." Karkat mocked, he's like to hear what excuse Sollux would come up with but was interrupted by Aradia herself.

"I'm psychic."


	3. Chapter 3

"Right, your psychic and I'm a Viking. Do you honestly expect me to believe that bullshit?" Karkat drawled, clearly not impressed with the crap he was just told.

"No, I didn't expect you to nor do I really care." Aradia stated. That little comment earned her a deep growl from Karkat.

"Karkles behave, and stop growling like a dog!" Terezi snapped before turning her attention back to Aradia. "Again I'm so sorry about him."

"It's fine. Sollux has told me he can be a bit agro."

Terezi sighed. "Unfortunately he's like that a majority of the time." Terezi paused when she felt Karkat give her a dirty glare. "Anyway, you've peaked my interest on this psychic thing. Do you see the future or look into the past or do you specialise in seeing who people will end up marrying or certain scenes pop into your head? Do you use a crystal ball or cards or bones or palm read or some other object? Tell me girl!" Terezi questioned like a curious child. Her behaviour made Karkat roll his eyes.

"Ahhh…well i-it's, erm…." Aradia stuttered, completely overwhelmed by Terezi's questions.

"I knew it! You can't even cover up your own shit!" Karkat barked with a smug grin, only to earn a smack to the back of the head from Sollux.

"For crithtth thake KK, will you thut the fuck up. TZ'th bombarding her with all theth quethtionth , thee'th probably shpooked." Sollux chided

"Fine. Okay lady, why don't you show us your fucking gypsy magic or whatever" Karkat mocked, wiggling his fingers to emphasis the word 'magic'.

With an annoyed huff, Aradia grabbed hold of Terezi's hand and closed her eyes to try and focus.

"Ooooh~ a palm reader!" Terezi squealed.

"thooth TZ, thee needth to focuth" Sollux said sternly but quiet enough to not break Aradia's concentration.

Big deal, all the strange woman was doing was holding his friends hand with her eye's closed, anyone in the world could do that. Karkat yawned, clearly bored and not impressed with nothing happening, he brought his hand to his mouth to lick his fingers and attempted to rub off the faint red lines that still stained his skin.

Aradia let out a small squeak and released Terezi's hand when she jumped back a little. This little action actually caught Karkat's attention.

"So, What did you see?!" Terezi chirped.

"…Spiders, blood then darkness and there was shouting …It's very sudden and vague." Aradia said, giving Terezi a concerned glance.

"hrmm, uthually your vithionth are lethh cryptic." Sollux muttered to himself. Terezi was starting to become a little worried in what they were saying, obviously, whatever Aradia saw in her vision wasn't a good sign.

"It's very sudden. Usually they're much more clear … I'm guessing she might be in a fight with someone." Aradia said, more to herself than to Solllux.

"She's a cop, of course she would have to get in a fight every once in a while." Karkat sneered, "Plus, hand her a stick or polypipe and she'll use it like a fucking sword." Karkat scowled even more, remembering a past experience. That little comment made Terezi brighten up a bit and start giggling.

"Be that as it may, I'd suggest keeping a close eye on her." Aradia warned, starting to get annoyed with Karkat's ignorance.

"Yeah, yeah. Look Sollux, I've gotta go. I finally got a day off 'n my old man wants me at home for some father/son bonding or some weird bullshit."

"Yeah, I'm thtarting my thift soon anywayth." Sollux whipped out his phone to check the time, "Yep, tho, what will you ladith be doing?"

"Well, since Karkles won't let me come over since he refuses to have me and his dad in the same room-"

"That's because he keeps telling you embarrassing stories for blackmail! I swear to god, he sees you as a fucking daughter or one of his drinking buddies he can gasbag to!" Karkat interrupted.

"Bluh! I was just gonna go shopping anyways, what about you Miss Megido, you up to anything?"

"Umm, nothing that I can think of-"Aradia was cut off by Terezi grabbing her hand and begun dragging her away from the men.

"GREAT! That means you can join me~!" Terezi squealed before cackling like the maniac she was, "See ya boys!"

Sollux and Karkat just stood there quietly. There were no words to describe Terezi's bizarre behaviour nor was it to be questioned. Once the women were out of sight (and they couldn't hear Terezi's cackling), Sollux was the one to break the silence.

"Tho yeah, I better get going. Later KK." Sollux waved before jogging away, leaving Karkat by himself.

Aradia's words kept playing in Karkat's head. Sure Terezi was bound to get into danger, it's part of her occupation but he doubted anything too bad could happen. With a loud 'tsk' at the fact that he was actually thinking about the 'vision', he stomped off to catch a Taxi to his parents' house, not entirely sure is he should be happy or be dreading some family bonding.


	4. Chapter 4

Terezi likes shopping like most women, though not for the cute shirt or that fabulous handbag you see in one of the shop windows, but for the colours. She loves colours. Her bedroom in her apartment was gaudy with bright colours which would damage the retinas of any unsuspecting victim who foolishly dared to come into her room.

Aradia learned about this colour obsession when she was dragged into a gift shop full off plush toys of every shade known to man and watched as her abductor fawned over the various Scalemates on the shelves.

"Oh my god, there's so many to choose from!" Terezi gushed, grabbing several Scalemates in her arms and begun giving them a tight squeeze, the Scalemates in here arms let out loud squeaks at the pressure.

"Umm, is there a reason why we're here?" Aradia questioned.

Terezi chuckled at her shopping buddy, picking two of the plush dragons and held them in front of the woman. "I enjoy collecting Scalemates. Now which one, the yellow or the indigo?"

Aradias dark brown eyes brightened at Terezi's answer, "Oh, so you're a collecter! I also enjoy collecting, though I'm more into bones then toys. Hmm, the yellow one."

"Alright! I'm gonna call him Lemonsnout!" Terezi said louder than necessary as she chucked the indigo plush back onto the shelf ungracefully. "So, why bones? Is it for your psychic powers or something?"

"Aradia chuckled, a faint blush creeping across her cheeks. "No, I'd like to be an archaeologist; I've been fascinated with bones and ancient relics as a child. It was kinda inspired by my obsession of Indiana Jones."

"Hehehe, I know how you feel. I was obsessed with Jurassic Park, though I always wanted to be a cop or something with authority of justice." Terezi said as she walked to the cash register to pay for the newest member of her collection.

After they left the gift shop, the two girls spent a lot of their time in clothes shops, trying on several different outfits, Terezi dressed in anything tie-dyed or brightly coloured as possible and Aradia in various hats, vests and skirts. By noon, they took their chance to have lunch and just talk and despite Terezi's eccentric behaviour, Aradia was enjoying the company.

"So, sorry that I keep coming back to the topic but how long have you known about your psychic ability?" Terezi asked after taking a big slurp of her smoothie.

Aradia smirked, "You certainly have a one tracked mind." Terezi giggled in response. "Well, I've known them since I was about 10; though I guess I've always had them since I would often contact the dead through my dreams."

"Is that how you've been helping Sollux?"

"Yes. First it I could only see them in my dreams but eventually I was able to do it while awake and they developed further so now I can see into the not too distant future..." Aradia's smirk fell at that comment, clearly remembering what she saw with Terezi.

"Have they ever been wrong?" Terezi noticed the smile fade and was becoming nervous again.

"It has happened but rarely. Time is never set in stone; there are many outcomes that have changed from the small, simple actions we take. Unfortunately the problem is that I can't change the events when I don't know what started them." Aradia's eyes were beginning to become dull and lifeless.

Terezi clearly felt the change in the atmosphere from the girl in front of her, feeling uncomfortable she decided to change the topic. "So, err, I'm sorry about Karkat's behaviour earlier, he's always been a bit of a tight-arse."

Life returned to the brunettes eyes, "Oh, it's fine. Sollux warned me that he had anger issues."

"That's an understatement, luckily he's all bark and no bite otherwise he'd probably be able to take down an entire army with rage to spare!" another cackle pushed its way passed her throat.

"Somehow I could see that happening," Aradia chuckled. "I honestly don't get how you two work together; you're completely different and seem incompatible to even be friends."

"You'd be surprised how often we actually get that. We've known each other since we were just toddlers since my mum and his dad were good friends. We were even in a silly group back in high school where we would wear a shirt with our zodiac sign, though we were missing an Aries," Terezi pouted at that thought. "We also made out own lingo like 'waste chute', 'nook sucker', 'wiggler', 'Gog ' and even had our special writing style only those in our group would get."

Aradia let out a rather loud, "That sounded like fun! Too bad I didn't go to your school, I happen to be an Aries."

"NOOOOOOO!" Terezi screeched before flopping onto the table, the scream had brought unwanted attention towards their table from people at other tables or those who were just passing by, "Gog damn it!"

When Terezi finally stopped sulking, the two women continued enjoying their girl's day out till Aradia got a phone call from Sollux who needed her assistance. After exchanging numbers in hoping to have another day together they went their separate ways. It wasn't long till Terezi ran into another familiar face as she wondered down the street. Tall, lanky, clearly nervous for no reason as usual, and walking another unfamiliar dog was Tavros Nitram. Terezi shouted to grab his attention; Tavros flinched at the sudden cry of his name but relaxed when he saw Terezi.

"H-hey Terezi, umm, How's it going?"

"Not much, how about you?" Terezi beamed, making sure not to grin, knowing full well that it makes the poor guy terribly uncomfortable.

"Err, not much. Umm, I'm just walking one of the strays from the vet for Mrs Vantas." Tavros said bashfully, bending down to scratch his animal companion's ears.

"Hehe, he's a little cutie." Terezi giggled as she bent down to pat the dog herself. The canine was clearly enjoying the attention as it nuzzled against Tavros' knee. "You wouldn't mind me joining you? It's still early and I'm not in the mood to go home yet."

"Err, sure, the more the merrier!" a sheepish smile drew onto Tavros' face as he stood up and the female linked her arm between his and continued walking down the street.

Across the street a lone person was leaning against a brick wall, a devilish grin couldn't help but snake its way across their face. The fun was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite that it had been 2 months since Karkat last came home, the usual routine hadn't changed. Once he was at the door, he would knock then would be answered with a spear tackle by the 'family cat'- aka his younger sister, Nepeta – who would fling herself at him when she answered the door and they would crash onto the pavement below, knocking the wind out of him. Karkat loved his sister, he really did but she needed to grow up. She's 17 for Christ sake! She needs to stop acting like a cat and act like a civilised human being.

"KARKITTY! YOU'RE FINALLY HOME!" the youth squealed, bringing her older brother onto a tight hug.

After a few gasps for breathe, Karkat let out a low, dog-like growl. "Yeah yeah it's been a while; now get the fuck off me Nepeta." Karkat struggled but eventually pried his sister off who only began giggling as she stood up.

"Hey Mum! Dad! Karkitty's home!"

It didn't take long for Karkat to catch his breath once he got the extra weight removed and picked himself up and came face to face with his parents. Nepeta certainly took after their mother other than being slightly chubby and the different hair length, while Karkat was basically a younger version of his father. After receiving a hug from his mum and getting a smartarse comment about the faded red scribbles that were still somewhat prominent on his body from his dad, they moved into the lounge room where Karkat collapsed face first onto the couch.

"Rough night, Karkat?" His mother asked as she sat on the seat next to the couch.

Karkat shifted his head to face his mother. "Yeah, though last night was pretty tame compared to other nights involving Terezi and Gamzee." A deep inhale, "I haven't been sleeping so well lately."

"No kidding, your bags are huge!" His father pointed out which only earned an annoyed groan from his son as he shifted his face to burry it into the couch.

It was like that for a bit, Karkat would attempt (and fail) to get some shut eye as his mum moved to the kitchen to begin lunch while his dad turned on the T.V, which helped Karkat forget how tired he was, and Nepeta was parked on the floor, either drawing on her tablet or writing fanfiction, both knowing her.

When both males and the youngest Vantas (who got distracted from her work by the T.V) were getting into a rather engaging game of football, the mother called them into the kitchen indicating that lunch was ready. With a groan, the three dragged themselves into the kitchen with the welcoming smell of veggies and beef sausages covered in gravy. Karkat felt his mouth water at the sight of the home cooked meal as he walked to the table and sat down while his mother placed his plate in front of him.

Once they had said grace, a normal thing in the Vantas household as both parents were quite religious, they began their meal. They began sharing stories over what had happened within the last two months, explaining how Karkat's work has been going and how he was covered in red scribbles, Mrs. Vantas' work at the vet clinic and Nepeta going on about school. When Karkat took a big gulp of water, his father had asked a rather unorthodox question.

"So…You and Pyrope banging yet?"

Karkat's eyes widened as he choked on his drink and spat out the rest. "*wheeze* DAD! *cough, cough* WH-*hack*WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What? I'm just curious?" His father said smugly, while both women at the table sighed, knowing full well where this argument was going.

"N-NO! I KEEP MYSELF IN MY PANTS, UNLIKE A CERTAIN PARENT WHO GOT HIS WOMAN KNOCKED UP AT 19!"

At that comment, it didn't take long for the two males to begin a wrestling match. The two girls just sat at the table, continuing to eat their food while ignoring the antics the men were doing.

The rest of the day was spent with Karkat taking a shower and finally succeeding to remove the red markings on his body, a bit more family bonding, sharing more stories and a few small chores that needed to be done (help getting the leaves out of the gutters and cleaning the garage). It didn't take long for it to be 6:30, which was a good indication for Karkat to head back to his apartment. His mother handed him a plastic bag full of frozen meals before he left, deciding to walk for a bit instead of going home straight away, just to clear his head a bit.

The temperature was getting cooler which sent a chill up his spine as a particularly cold gust of wind blew by. Eventually he made it to a bus stop, he was running low on money to hail a taxi so a bus was a much cheaper option. It took about 10 minutes to wait for the bus that would stop about 5 blocks away from his apartment. On the bus, he couldn't help but notice a shady looking man who seemed to be glaring at him. Choosing to ignore the man, Karkat found a seat and just watched as the tall buildings of the city flew by, the city lights and civilians zooming past till the bus slowed down for the next stop. The shady man in black was still glaring at him every time Karkat glanced at him, at the ninth stop Karkat walked off the bus, the creeper following after.

Karkat was starting to get on edge as he felt the other behind him and it was getting on his last nerve. The young cop turned around to face his stalker, ready to shout when the creep was up in his face and a sharp pain came from his side. With a deep gasp, Karkat looked down and saw that the bastard had stabbed him with a knife deeply in his left side. When he looked up at his attacker, he was a vicious grin on his face as he removed the knife and made a run for it, leaving the youth to support himself against a brick wall, dropping the plastic bag full of food as he clutched his wound that was heavily bleeding.

"F-fuck." Karkat wheezed, removing his hand from his side to see it drenched in his own blood. "Damn it!" He growled as he placed his hand back to the stab wound, how can this moment get any worse?

A blood curdling scream ripped through the night, which made the injured cop flinch. Fuck! That sounded pretty close. Gritting his teeth, Karkat slowly pulled himself along the building where the scream came from. Injured or not, he wasn't going to abandon someone in danger, even if it kills him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, on FF.net I recently gotten a comment about how they're rather disturbed that I have Karkat and Nepeta as siblings since Nepeta has flushed feelings for Karkat :/ I do not have a taste for incest, and I like the idea of little sister Nepeta who looks up to her older brother Karkat headcannon for humanstuck.
> 
> Also, I wrote this way before the Dancestors were introduced so that's why their dad isn't like Kankri (or how the sufferer is a preacher, I wanted him to be a bit more modern) and I was going to call their dad Kankri and their mother Meulin. I probably will in later chapters :V


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, this is the first fighting scene I have ever written...I hope I didn't do too bad

It happened so abruptly. Tavros and Terezi were having a good time catch up while walking a stray dog from the vet that Tavros worked part time at, when an all too familiar and unwanted face came out of nowhere.

Vriska Serket, a troublesome girl who had been a horrible influenced Terezi in their earlier years in highschool. Still with her mop of long black hair, glasses and her favourite eye contact in her left eye which gave off the effect of having eight pupils instead of one. She came out of the darkness of an ally they had passed, brandishing a lead pipe in her hand. From behind she struck the unsuspecting Tavros in the back, who let out a cry in pain as he fell to the ground.

Terezi didn't take long to turn around, her shocked expression changed into a frown at their assaulter. "Vriska!" Terezi snarled.

"Awwwwwwww, what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me after soooooooo long?" Vriska drawled, her habit of stretching her words hadn't changed a bit over the years.

"I was hoping to never see you again after all you've done." Terezi stated, glancing at Tavros who was struggling to pull himself up. The dog began growling at the dangerous woman.

"I'm so hurt Tez," Vriska feigned an expression of being hurt, which quickly turned into an insane grin as she began to cackle. "So you've heard what I've been up to, hmmmmmmmm?"

"Every cop in this town knows, Serket. The murder of 5 people and the hospitalisation of 3." Terezi spat. The dog lunged, not quite reaching Vriska as the lead was too short, and began barking and snarling viciously.

"Ohhhhhhhh~ don't you like my handiwork?" Vriska taunted, though an irritated frown stretched along as her face as she glared at the dog. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID MUTT!"

Tavros, though struggling, managed to stand up, completely shaken from the blow to his back. He looked at the psycho who attacked him, his eyes widening in terror as she raised her pipe in the air, ready to strike the dog. Without thinking, Tavros leaped forward to protect the dog as Vriska lashed down. Tavros let out an intense scream of pain as he took the brunt of a particularly strong hit to his lower back.

Vriska laughed proudly to herself as she saw the poor boy on the ground, tears flooding from his eyes as he clutched the unharmed dog tightly in his arms. She raised her pipe again for another strike until Terezi intervened by tackling her to the ground, knocking the pipe out of her hand.

Terezi punched the psycho bitch in the side of her head and Vriska attempted to knee her in the gut. As the fight continued, they eventually resorted to your typical catfights involving scratching, kicking, biting and hair pulling. Both were screaming and screeching which made it a miracle that no one had stopped to break them up or encourage them.

The two girls tumbled around on the floor and coming into reach of objects they could use to club each other with. Terezi managed to grab an empty bottle and smash it against Vriska's head, accidently slashing the jagged shards against her left eye. Vriska screamed as she let go and clutched her now bleeding eye.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Vriska screeched, her expression becoming more feral as the rage inside was building up. Terezi took this moment to push herself up, seeming somewhat satisfied to get the crazy woman off her, she managed to move to the wall the pipe was against and brought it up as a form of protection.

Vriska reached for a collection of random bottles on the ground and chucked them at Terezi, hoping that they would hit. Terezi managed to smash the first 2, while 3 missed completely. The last bottle came, Terezi smashed the glass with the pipe which released a clear liquid that splashed onto her face. Her eyes were burning in searing pain; she instantly dropped the pipe and covered her face, screaming bloody murder while Vriska laughed.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, BITCH!" Vriska sneered as she walked up to the blinded girl on the ground and picked up the pipe. "After I'm done with you, I'll finish off that pathetic excuse for a-"

"TEREZI!"

Both girls turned their attention towards who interrupted them. There, still bleeding and leaning heavily against a cement wall was Karkat, who looked like he was close to passing out.

"K-Karkat!" Terezi shouted out, quickly moving her attention back and rip the pipe out of Vriska's hand and blindly punched the woman with enough force to knock her over. When Vriska looked up, she found herself with the lead pipe pointed at her face and Karkat holding a Taser gun, clearly ready to use at any time. With a defeated groan, Vriska dropped her head. She knew she had no chance out of this.

Karkat glanced at Terezi who was rubbing her eyes roughly, "Hey, you alright?"

"I dunno…Urgh, My eyes hurt and everything's blurry." Terezi whined.

Karkat turned his attention to Tavros who was still crying on the ground but the dog was out of his arms and was licking the poor boys face, staying alert for any other attackers. The stab wound throbbed, causing Karkat to flinch for a short moment as he took in the bloody scene that had just happened. With a shaky hand, he reached into his pocket for his phone the first person he could think of. After a few rings, he finally got an answer.

"What ith it thith time KK?" Sollux answered.

"Sollux, we need help! Terezi's got Vriska and Tav-"

"You guyth got Vrithka?! Where are you?"

"Were 3 blocks away from the bus stop n-near my place," Karkat paused, he was becoming terribly lightheaded and his vision was going fuzzy. "Sollux…We're in d-desperate need of medical atten-tention."

"KK, are you alright?"

"J-just get here ASAP!" Karkat growled and hung up. It was about 3 minutes later that they heard sirens in the distance, not too long after red and blue lights filtered the scene, Karkat couldn't hold on any longer and collapsed, faintly hearing Sollux shout his name before everything went blank.


	7. Chapter 7

The beeping of the heart monitor was what awoke Karkat. With a groggy groan, he opened his eyes only to be blinded by bright white walls, causing him to instantly shut them again. After a few attempts to open his eyes, he finally adjusted to the light. There was a light sobbing coming from across the room so with a bit of a struggle from his weakened muscles, Karkat managed to push himself up and prop himself onto his elbows to see Tavros sitting on his hospital bed on the other side of the room with his face in his hands, crying.

"T-Tav?" Karkat croaked, instantly grabbing the other male's attention.

"Ka-karkat?" Tavros hiccupped, eyes widened at the sight of his friend awake.

"Yeah, you alright man? How's Terezi… 'n…Vriska?" Karkat spat the last name rather reluctantly but she was his friend at one stage and it wasn't like he wished Vriska was dead or anything.

Tavros' expression looked like he was about to cry again and lowered his head.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Karkat couldn't help but let panic lace his voice and he tried to push himself up further, only now discovering the blood and water drip that was connected to his left arm.

"It's pretty bad…Vriska's lost her left eye when Terezi slashed it with a bottle." Tavros paused when he saw the shocked look Karkat gave him, "I-it wasn't on purpose, err I think. She only did it to get Vriska off her and ended up getting her eye!"

Karkat relaxed at the response. Of course it wasn't intentional, Terezi may slug you with a bat or something if you piss her off but she wasn't one to actually harm anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. Unfortunately what was said next pushed him off the edge.

"…Terezi and I aren't so lucky. One of my lumbar disks in my spine has shattered when I was hit with a pipe…I'm completely paralysed from the hip-down."

"FUCK! Y-YOUR SERIOUS?!" Karkat shouted despite knowing that Tavros would never joke about such a thing, his expression slowly changed from shocked to grim as he let the news sink in. "And Terezi?"

Before Tavros could answer, the door opened to reveal a rather distressed Sollux who relaxed when he saw the two men awake.

"Hmmm, I thought I heard you thouting KK," Sollux chuckled and turned his head out the door. "They're awake now guyth."

It wasn't long before the room was filled with familiar faces. Gamzee, Nepeta, his mother and father all filed into the room, all of them carrying a concerned look on their faces. Sollux just waited at the door as if he was waiting for someone, Mrs Vantas and Gamzee stood beside Tavros' bed and began asking how he was, while Nepeta was clinging onto her dad, clearly seeing that she was restraining herself from lunging herself onto her injured brother.

"Shit, you guys look like I died or something…How long was I out?" Karkat asked.

His dad seemed to relax a bit at the question. "A little over a day, we were pretty concerned when we heard about what happened."

"Sorry," Was all Karkat could say until he saw Nepeta's somewhat angry expression. "Oi, what's that face for?"

His sister puffed out her cheeks in annoyance; despite the glassy look in her eye's that indicated that she might cry, "I'm glad you're okay Karkitty, but...You should stop being a cop, it's too dangerous! You keep getting hurt and I don't want to lose my big brother!" the tears began falling and she quickly buried her face into her father's chest.

Karkat could only sigh; Nepeta was still naïve though he knew where she was coming from. Everyone in the room glanced over at the girl who was crying, Mrs Vantas brought her attention back to Tavros, giving him a comforting hug and stroking his Mohawk like she would to her own children when they were younger.

"I'm sorry Nep, I've worked hard to become a cop, I don't want to throw away all my time and effort just to live a cosy life when I can be protecting those important to me."

Sollux poked his head out the door and shouted out to someone to come into the room. Everyone went quiet as Sollux moved away from the door, Aradia walked in backwards, guiding someone into the room, warning whoever it was to watch out for the door. Terezi was the one who walked into the room with a rather nervous and lost look, hands held tightly in the other girls' hand.

When Karkat saw his partner, he sighed in relief that she seemed perfectly fine, though he was confused as to why Aradia was holding her hand as if she was a child as she guided her to the seat next to Karkat's bed.

"Hey Terezi, how'd you pull up?"

Terezi said nothing and stared blankly at the ground. That was not a god sign.

"Terezi?...OI! LOOK AT ME!" Karkat snapped, causing the girl to flinch slightly and reluctantly turned her face to face him. Karkat's eyes widened in horror at how blank Terezi's eyes were, her usual greenish blue eyes were faded and her pupils were completely gone.

It didn't take long for it all to register in Karkat's mind on what's happened and an unfathomable amount of rage flooded through his system. With a violent pull of the bed sheets, he pushed himself out of the bed, feeling the drips tug his arms back. He ripped out the needles connected to his arm angrily and began storming towards the door, ignoring how wobbly his legs were until Sollux and his father grabbed him and dragged him back to his bed.

"LET ME GO YOU FUCKHEADS! I'M GONNA KILL VRISKA!"

"KK Jutht calm down-"

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?! DO YOU NOT SEE WHAT SHE'S DONE? THAT FUCKING BITCH BLINDED TEREZI AND CRIPPLED TAVROS AND YOU FUCKARSES ARE JUST GONNA LET HER GET AWAY WITH THAT?!" Karkat shouted as he struggled to push away his friend and father, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes from anger and stress.

"KARKAT, STOP IT!" Terezi snapped, causing Karkat to stop struggling and face the blind woman. "There's nothing we can do, the deed is done. Tavros and I will just have to adjust to our disabilities."

"…How can you be so calm about this, don't you want revenge?" Karkat growled.

"An eye for an eye makes the world go blind. Revenge won't give Tav his legs back or my eyesight."

Karkat growled in defeat. She was right, revenge would solve nothing but cause more conflict. He rubbed his eyes to remove the tears and sat on his bed, though the rage was still boiling inside, he had the willpower to keep it at bay.

It wasn't long till everyone had to leave, Terezi practically walked like a drunk who was absolutely smashed until she found the extra hospital bed in the room and climbed into it, saying that the doctors still needed to examine her and that she was too lazy to go back to her room. She curled up into the sheets and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Tavros just sat in his bed, looking out the window with a blank expression. His mind was in a realm of its own. In a world of fantasy where he might be a powerful wizard or a brave adventurer who still had the use of his legs.

Unlike the others who were trying to keep their problems out of their minds, Karkat couldn't help thinking that this could have been prevented if he actually listened to Aradia. He honestly couldn't believe she was right and that it happened so soon. He was blaming himself for all this, if he had brought Terezi with him and dealt with his father and her tormenting, this might have never happened.

How the hell could he have screwed up so badly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters get a little light and fun loveing but I'll get back into the more serious stuff later

"God damn it Terezi, hurry up! I need to take a shower and then we gotta go!" yelled a very irritated Karkat who was knocking hard on the bathroom door.

Terezi hummed loudly from the other side of the door, wrapped in a towel and just sitting there just for stalling time. "Sorry Karkles, you can't rush beauty~."

It has been well over a year since the incident and Terezi had made remarkable progress. At the beginning, Terezi was completely hopeless on her own, which resorted in Karkat insisting that she moved in with him as she 'would manage to knock over the broad side of a barn' if left on her own. Several months later she had adapted to living blind; actually you wouldn't believe she is if it wasn't that her eyes were blank (despite that she always wore her weird red glasses) and had a tendency to smell and lick everything.

"Since when the hell did you give a fuck about appearances?! Just get out and get changed so I can wash myself!"

"And what if I don't?"

Karkat slapped his hand on his face and dragged it down in frustration, "I swear to god Terezi, you're gonna be the death of me. FINE! I'll buy you a scalemate on the way back."

The bathroom door flung open and Terezi skipped out of the room and patted the shorter on the head. "You better keep your word now Karkles or else there will be head drubbings." She chirped as she skipped down the hall and into her room.

Oh yeah, this was going to be a long day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karkat and Terezi had found themselves at Sburb Park as instructed by their invite from their friend, Feferi Peixes, who wanted to get the gang (or most of them) back together for the day; the only real requirements were to bring food, drinks and the shirts they had printed off back when the gang was in high school. Karkat's pride died when he found out he still fitted into his Cancer sweater that he hadn't worn since they were in high school while Terezi had to get a new shirt and have her Libra sign professionally printed on.

They ended up meeting up with Karkat's cousin, Kanaya Maryam, in all her elegant glory. The short haired woman smiled gracefully as the stopped in front of her.

"It's nice to see you both again."

"Yeah, it's been a while Maryam." Karkat smirked as he readjusted the freezer bag with their food and drinks on his shoulder.

Kanaya smiled at her cousin and turned her attention to Terezi, "And how have you been, Terezi? It must be difficult adjusting without having vision."

The blind girl grinned "Perfectly fine. It was a bit difficult at the start but Karkles has been an excellent minion, helping me when needed." She chuckled when Karkat snapped at her at the 'minion' comment. That earned him a smack to the shin with her cane.

Kanaya couldn't help but chuckled a bit at their antics, "Come on now, break it up. Feferi would like to have the both of you at her gathering in one piece." She turned around and walked off.

With a sigh, Karkat stepped back from Terezi and followed, closely behind was Terezi, who kept annoying her housemate by purposely stepping on the back of his shoes.

At the middle of the park was a small group of familiar faces. Nepeta was having a wrestling match with Gamzee and had pretty much won when Gamzee face planted with his arse up in the air and the cat girl leaped for the final tackle. Tavros was sitting in his wheelchair with a few bags and the dog he adopted (the one he protected during the whole Vriska incident) laid next to him, soaking up the sun's rays. A girl with long flowing hair and enough colourful jewellery to make someone think she came from a Mardi Gras parade was setting up a picnic blanked with a rather buff man who was sweating profoundly.

Terezi squealed excitedly and started waving at their general direction, waving her arms like a crazy person. Karkat just rolled his eyes and glanced up at the long haired girl who noticed them and also squealed in excitement.

"Hey! Glad to see you guys make it!" the girl chirped enthusiastically.

"My god Feferi, how the hell are you so hyper all the time?" Karkat said rudely, but in all honesty, he really found it a mystery on how the girl can be so bubbly a majority of the time.

The girl, Feferi, just giggled, "Ah, I should have expected you to still be a grumpy pants Karkat. I'm just so excited! How long has it been since we were all together?"

"Hmm, I believe it might have been about 2 years." Kanaya stated, her eyes closed to help her think of the last get together they had.

"Oh wow, has it really been that long? It felt like it was only last week that we last talked." Terezi said, her faded eyes widening in surprise.

"Really Terezi? Really?! That's because you and Fef video chatted on Skype last week!" Karkat face palmed. In his head, he knew she was just stirring him up but as usual, he let her stupidity crawl under his skin. He looked around and then he noticed something, "Where's Sollux and Eridan?"

"They said they were going to be a little late, hopefully they'll be here in time for lunch and some fun games" Feferi answered, pulling out her phone from her bra to check if there were any new messages. "You guys can sit your stuff with the rest over there," She pointed to Tavros and his poorly named dog, 'Tinkerbull' (Karkat always cringes at the name. Honestly, couldn't he give it a proper name like Max, or Fido or something?). "And feel free to relax for a bit, we're still setting up."

Karkat dropped the freezer bag next to Tav. Kanaya and Terezi stayed with the paraplegic for company while Karkat decided to help set up, praying that Equius wouldn't drown him in sweat.


	9. Chapter 9

Everything was set, there were four large picnic blankets next to each other to make one big blanket, the food and drinks were placed in the middle. Everyone had sat down once the late comers finally arrived. Sollux had brought Aradia with him, which was perfectly fine with the gang (the more the merrier as Feferi said) and Eridan simply stated that he 'had important business that needed to be taken care of'. Everyone knew what he really meant was 'I was stalking a really hot babe' but no one voiced it out, knowing that Eriden would just throw a tantrum of denial.

Today really was the perfect day for a little party with old friends; the sun was out, a few clouds drifting along with the gentle breeze and the relaxed atmosphere just made the moment blissful. Everyone began telling stories of their accomplishments, travels, general life and humorous/embarrassing moments.

"Tho when me and AA went to pick up TZ, thee walks out in the motht rediculouth getup."

"Oh god, not this story." Terezi whined as she buried her face in her hands in embarrassment, Karkat smirked at her suffering, already knowing this story all too well.

"Thee cometh out of her room and thee'th wearing her orange shirt backwardth and inthide out, bright purple pantth with a mathhive chocolate thtain on her crotch and a freaking thombrero!"

The gang laughed and Terezi groaned and curled up in a ball. Nepeta felt sorry for the poor blind girl and came up with a story to take their focus off Terezi.

"Ooo! I've got a story! This is back when me and Karkitty were still kids and dad took us out to the country to for the first time to go spotlighting!" Everyone stopped laughing and turned their attention to the cat like girl.

Karkat's face fell, 'oh fuck no, she wouldn't?'

"Since I was only 5 and Karkitty was 11, Dad had the gun so we had to share the plastic pipe to bash the rabbits with."

Oh yes she would.

"When dad shot the first rabbit, me and Karkitty chased after it because it was limping around. Since Karkitty had the pipe, he tried bashing it, but the poor thing was still alive no matter how hard he tried, so I jumped on its head and killed it, and Karkitty started crying like a baby!"

Every cracked up laughing, Gamzee fell on his back and begun kicking his legs as he cackled. Karkat sent his sister a death glare and almost punched Eriden in the face when he put his arm on his shoulder.

"Jeez Kar, I nevver wwould havve guessed you wwould be such a tree hugging cry baby for a little bunny rabbit."

"Fuck off Empora, I was 11! Also, tell your fuckwit of a dad to piss off, my mum is clearly married and not interested!"

Eridan and Karkat ended up in a huge argument which everyone ignored so that they could enjoy their lunch. The games began a little after they let the food settle, starting off with a rather dangerous games of British Bulldogs. The game itself can cause a couple small injuries, add Equius to be the person it and there was a high chance of shit hitting the fan and someone getting sent to the hospital. Luckily the only real injury was Sollux rolling his ankle, which he shook off and continued playing.

Since Tavros couldn't participate, Aradia decided to keep him company and just chat, which he appreciated greatly.

Soon they moved onto other games such as charades, the cinnamon challenge, a rather awkward game of 'I've never' (since they didn't have any alcoholic drinks, they substituted with Faygo, contributed by Gamzee) and ended up in a few card games such as spoons and Uno. Sure, the games were childish, but they were fun, especially when you were with a group of your closest friends.

Currently, they were all in a very intense game of Uno, showing no mercy to anyone, especially Eridan who ended up with the cruel fate of picking up 20 cards while Kanaya was only three cards away from winning. It was Feferi's turn when a loud scream was heard followed by a woman screaming out "Thief!" Everyone brought their attention to a man running with a purple purse.

"Really? Motht thieveth are a bit more clever and lethh clithé." Sollux rolled his eyes.

"Ooo! Ooo! I've got this!" Terezi shouted as she leapt to her feet, cards flying everywhere, and charged after the robber.

"Wait, Terezi!" Feferi cried out, only to be ignored so she turned to Karkat and Sollux. "Shouldn't you guys help or something, she's blind!"

"Pfft, she's fine," Karkat drawled which earned him a horrified look from the distressed girl. "Calm down, just because she's blind doesn't mean she's useless. Fuck, the chief learned that the hard way when he thought she would have to quit."

Sollux snorted, "Heh, that wath a very eventful day, I thought thee wath gonna get thacked when thee thmacked him with her cane."

"Urh, I got into so much shit for that." Karkat groaned at that particular memory. A few seconds later, his phone started ringing; Karkat reached into his pocket to whip out his phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Karkles, I'm in need of assistance. I've caught the thief but I need help bringing him in."

Karkat sighed, "Fine, where are you?"

"How should I know? Just follow the direction I was going, it was a pretty straight run." In the background, Karkat could hear the man swearing and shouting before howling in pain when he heard the crack of Terezi's cane.

"…Right, I'm on my way." And with that, he hung up and glanced at Feferi who looked confused. "Like I said, she's perfectly fine. She caught the guy and if I don't hurry, she'll probably start a whole interrogation, I'll be back." Karkat stood up and began jogging in the direction that Terezi ran. He really hoped he gets there before she decides to crack the poor guy's head open like a piñata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know british bulldogs? It may possibly be called something else for others but for those who doesn't know, it's where everyone has to run from one end to the other and try and not get tackled by the person in the middle otherwise you're also it. you get some really good battle wounds out of it XD  
> Now seriously think how fun that would be with Equius being it
> 
> Also, sorry if I upset any animal lovers with Nep's story :\ but it's a very normal thing that happens on the country farms and we need to kill rabbits for a perfectly good reason as they damage land on farms which is very hazardous to farmers, horses, cattle, sheep and make vehicles such as utes/trucks and motorbikes much more dangerous. I do not support animal cruely, in fact, i think that people who do are the scum of the earth but I'm fine with with killing animals in a humane way for perfectly legit reasons other than for sports or just for fun.


	10. Chapter 10

"What the hell Terezi?" Karkat groaned at the sight. The blind girl was straddling the crook on the ground, humming a tune as she tapped her cane to the beat on the man's head. Said man had his face in the dirt, either he had been knocked out or just lying there in defeat and taking his punishment.

The blind girl turned her head towards her partner's general direction, though her focus was just a bit higher than Karkat himself, and gave him a mischievous smile. "'Bout time you got here Karkles, I was starting to get bored."

"Shut up, be grateful I bothered to come."

The crook raised his head when he realised his head wasn't being used as a drum and sneared at the other male. "Jeez, what a great guy you are, making your girlfriend do all the dirty work just to be goody goodies."

Karkat would have stomped on the douchebags head at that comment but an idea popped into his head which lead to a condescending smirk to draw itself on his face. "You know, there's two things wrong with what you said there fuckarse. 1 - We ARE police officers and 2 - You just got your sorry arse kicked by my BLIND 'girlfriend'."

Terezi cackled and raised her red shades to prove Karkat's point. Oh how she wished she could see the man's humiliated reaction but his whining and squirming was enough to satisfy her.

Karkat bent down and handcuffed the thief and Teresi pulled him up. Great, so much for getting the gang together, now they gotta get this punk's sorry arse to the police station and return the lady's purse. Hopefully Sollux would let Karkat borrow his car.

"Well, there goes our fun." Terezi pouted as she tried the purple purse out of the man's hand. She ended up having to give him a particularly hard punch to the arm before he finally let go.

"Look, I'll ask Sollux if I can borrow his car and take this fuckwit to the station and you can just return the wallet and chill with everyone." Karkat sighed as he grabbed the thief by the collar.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, It's better if at least one of us stays and hangs out, plus I'm the only one out of the two of us who can drive." Karkat emphasized the driving part. Just to get things straight, nothing has actually happened (yet…) but Terezi has insisted she should drive occasionally. Yea-no, maybe if Karkat was particularly vindictive or suicidal but that's not the case.

"Fine," Terezi sighed. She brought the purse up to her face and began sniffing it like a dog, "Oooo~ it smells like purple grapes! Later Karkles" she squealed and she skipped off.

The thief had an expression that pretty much screamed 'What the fuck', Karkat just rolled his eyes.

"Dude, your girlfriend is fucking weird."

"Oh for the love of-She's not really my girlfriend! I could rant about this all day because seriously, can't a guy and a girl be friends without any sexual intention!" Karkat began as he dragged the thief with him back towards the group to get Sollux's car.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karkat and the thief had made it to the police station, luckily Sollux agreed to let Karkat borrow his car, though he complained that Karkat should drive his own which only got Karkat nagging about how he only drives it if he needed to go long distance. It was a simple trip, get to the station, inform those working at the desk what the incident was and toss the dumbarse in a cell. Karkat was pretty much ready to sprint out of the building until a certain someone called out from her cell.

"Heeeeeeeey Karkat, what's got you in such a rush?"

Karkat paused, anger beginning to flood his system, he would have ignored the girl in the cell and kept going if she didn't keep talking.

"Awwwwwwww Don't ignore me Vantas, are you still upset about what I did?"

Karkat turned around, his voice was dripping with malice, "Upset? You think I'm still UPSET?! YOU DESTROYED THE LIVES OF TWO OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS…THEY WERE YOUR FRIENDS TOO VRISKA, AND YOUR TWISTED MIND FOUND ENJOYMENT IN THEIR SUFFERING?!"

Vriska huffed nonchalantly and flipped her long hair out of her face and over her shoulder, revealing her dark lens in her custom glasses that hid the cavity of where her left eye once occupied. "Still a sore subject huh?"

Karkat allowed his rage to leak out when he punched one of the bars of the girl's cell. "You're a heartless bitch…I hope you enjoy rotting in this cage for the rest of your life." He growled menacingly, choosing to walk away before she agitated him further and would have to get one of the staff to pull him back.

Once in this friend's car he let out a frustrated scream and punched the steering wheel, tears beginning to sting his eyes. He let her get under his skin again, every god damn time he passed her alone, she'd provoke him and he'd always retaliate. He hunched over the wheel and began taking deep breaths to calm himself down, he rubbed his eyes to remove the tears and let out a sniff; there was no way in hell he was going to look pitiful in front of his friends.

After about 3 minutes of deep inhaling, he had calmed down enough to pull himself together and clear his head. He started the car and turned on the radio to distract himself as he began driving away, ignoring the fact that he usually hates the shitty music the station played.


	11. Chapter 11

Karkat had finally made it back, keeping composed was pretty easy since he wasn't expecting to see what everyone was doing. Almost every female in the group was snuggled up with Sollux (excluding Nepeta, who was cuddled up against Equies, and Kanaya who was just sitting there and watching) while Gamzee was sitting on Tavros' lap with puppy dog eyes and his arms wrapped around his neck, while Eridan looked like he was going to flip his shit.

"Oh my god, when the fuck did this turn into a hug fest?"

Everyone turned their head towards the Cancer, Eridan leaped from his spot an clung onto him with the most irritatingly pitiful expression.

"Karrr! Tell that fuckin' arsehole to get his filthy hands off Fef!"

"Get off me!" Karkat shouted as he tried to pry the pathetic mess that was Eridan Ampora off him, failing miserably till he lost balance and ended up on the ground and the purple streaked haired man was on top of him.

"WWell Kar, I didn't know you swwung this wway." Eridan purred, drawing circles on Karkat's chest.

Karkat had an expression mixed between pure horror and fury. The fucking creep was hitting on him, like hell he's going to allow this.

"Ampora, you've got three seconds to get the fuck off me or else!"

"Awww Kar, no need to be hard to ge-" Eridan was cut off when Karkat rammed his knee with all his force against his harasser's crotch.

Karkat pushed himself up and watched as Eridan rolled around on the ground in pain. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, YOU SICK FUCK!"

There was the sound of laughter, namely from Sollux, Terezi, Gamzee and Nepeta while others were either silent in shock or rolling their eyes.

Karkat glared at them before he snapped, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!"

The laughter stopped, everyone now wore a face of concern and Kanaya was the one to break the silence "Karkat, you seem very agitated. Did something upset you during your absence?"

"No, there's nothing wrong, just…That arsewipe I had to hand in just pissed me right off," Karkat lied. Okay, so he still hadn't calmed down enough, at least he won't worry anyone too much "Also, I don't appreciate getting molested straight after I get back."

"Understandable." Kanaya left it at that as she took a drink from her cup.

After informing Karkat what he had missed (the reason behind the snugglefest was just an excuse for Sollux to rile up Eridan by having all the girls be his 'bitches'), the gang resumed with their antics of telling stories, card games and stupid dares until it was time to pack up and leave. Karkat had put all their cups and food containers back into their freezer bag and was about to leave with Terezi when Gamzee said for everyone to stop for a moment.

"Guys, I've got a motherfucking announcement to make before y'all leave."

Everyone stopped their packing and looked at their lazy clown friend in interest.

"I've been keeping a secret from everyone for a couple months now but I need to get this monkey off my back. A couple of months ago, I was hospitalised for drug overdose."

Everyone was shocked at the news but Karkat was the one to actually say something, "What?… What the fuck Gamzee, why didn't you tell us?!"

"Look best friend, I didn't want to worry any of y'all. I thank the merciful messiahs that I'm still here; the Doc said it was a motherfucking miracle that I'm still alive," Gamzee paused and looked at everyone who's eyes were wide in surprise and Tavros looked like he was going to burst into tears at any given moment. "Anyways, I've been doing a lot of thinking since then and I've made up my mind. I'm gonna quit taking drugs and get my life in order."

Everyone was still trying to let the news sink in while Aradia was the one to smile, "That's great to hear Gamzee, this is a life changing moment that'll be a great benefit for your health."

"Thanks, I just felt now was the time to tell everyone since everyone's here." Everyone seemed to finally accept what had happened and gave the clown words of supports and pat's on the back while Terezi just stood next to Karkat who looked like he was on the verge of having a conniption…Well, he did throw a fit but Gamzee calmed him down (or suffocated him) when the lanky clown brought his stumpy friend into a rather tight bear hug.

"Aww, it's sad that today had to end," Feferi sighed in disappointment, but soon she managed to beam a smile, "Oh well, we'll just have to organise another day!"

Everyone agreed to the idea, they rarely had the chance to be together as a group since they all had jobs (except Nepeta who was still finishing her last year of school) and some of them had moved to other towns, so it was good to catch up and goof off.

After that, they went their separate ways. When Terezi and Karkat got to the bus stop and took a seat at the bench, the blind woman let out a yawn and leaned her head on Karkat's shoulder. Usually, he'd just push her off but it had been a long day, so he allowed it.

"Today was fun, wasn't it Karkles?"

"Yeah."

"Heh, I can't remember the last time I've seen you actually smiling like today," Terezi closed her sightless eyes and leaned in closer to the male, "And it's good to hear that Gamzee is quitting, no more excuses to keep his butt out of jail."

Karkat just hummed in agreement.

"Alright, what happened at the station?" Terezi's tone change from lax to serious caused the shorter to stiffen.

"N-nothing happened; I told you guys that the douchbag was just being irritating."

"I can tell when you're lying Karkles, what happened?"

Karkat sighed in defeat. He should have expected Terezi could see through his mask, "Vriska."

Terezi didn't press on after that, already getting the general idea; she'll deal with her ex-best friend tomorrow. It took about 15 minutes of waiting before the bus finally came, 15 long minutes of awkward silence, so when the transportation finally came, Terezi decided to break the tention.

"Oh~! Don't forget that you owe me a new scalemate Karkles~"

Karkat let out a low growl and glared at the woman, "You do realise that was just an excuse to get you out of the shower? So NO!"

That comment ended up led to several head bashings with the blind girls cane till he finally submitted to her request.

"GOD DAMN IT TEREZI!"


	12. Chapter 12

Shit has been hitting the fan.

The overwhelming stench of blood had intruded Karkat's nose almost making him want to gag, unfortunately the smell of blood was the only pleasant part compared to the rest of the corps.

The poor woman's skull has caved in from having it bashed in from an unidentified blunt object along with a broken arm twisted to a gruesome angle, slashes along her neck and torso with the shattered bottle shards still lodged into her throat; very similar to the last 3 victims they've had in the last couple of weeks.

The forensic team were already on the case, dusting for fingerprints and searching for any other evidence, taking blood samples, and carefully removing the glass for further investigation. It was times like these that Karkat sort of envied Terezi's blindness, or just the way she coped with these kinds of situations; he was never good when it came to murders of this calibre like her. Terezi was currently on her phone, informing the station of the current circumstances, one of the few times she's serious enough that she can't even crack a smile.

Sollux was being more useful than the cranky cop by being on crowd control, though he seemed to be having a bit of trouble as the attention has caused a mob of people to crowd around. No surprise there, people needed to know when to keep their noses out of other peoples affairs.

"Hey, what's going on here?" a little boy shouted as he ducked under the police tape and ran towards the body.

"OI! STAY BEHIND THE TAPE!" Karkat ordered.

Of course the kid was being a little shit and ignored the command as he got near the scene and paused once he saw the bloody body. He began to shake visibly and started screaming in shock as tears prickled in the corners of his eyes.

"Shit." Karkat muttered as he came up to the boy, being as gentle as possible to remove him from the premises and back to the crowd towards a woman who must have been his mother from the way she was calling out the kids name. The child, who was now crying, ran towards the woman and into her arms, burying his face into her stomach.

Karkat sighed, he really hated being at these scenes. Busting a drug raid? Fine! Taking control of a hostage situation? Sure! But when it came to murders, he just felt morbid, and he really could not stand that feeling. Being so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Terezi had walked up to him, so basically jumped out of his skin when the blind woman tapped him on the shoulder to grab his attention.

"Hey, you alright?" Terezi asked, clearly concerned for her partners reaction.

"Yeah, just…you know." Was all he could choke out.

The blind girl understood. "We're starting to pack up now and we're wanted back at the station."

Karkat just nodded, looking at the scene to see the forensic team was now placing the body into a black bag that would be taken back to the lab for further investigation, and then he looked over to Sollux who was now announcing to the crowd to leave the premises while they pack up. Surprisingly the crowd obeyed the order as they were slowly but surely leaving the area and going on about their daily business. With another sigh, Karkat followed Terezi to the car, which he just sat in for a few minutes, not even bothering to turn the vehicle on.

"It's too bright and sunny for us to work with this."

"This isn't one of your silly movies Karkles, the only time it would be dark and cloudy after a murder would be during winter."

Karkat just rolled his eyes, finally deciding to turn the car on and drive off, feeling much better the further they got away from the body. The car ride was pretty uneventful; Terezi was fiddling with the radio till she found a song that seemed listenable and sang along to it off key (either she was tone deaf or purposely singing bad to annoy him) it kept his mind off the matter, the situation completely vanished when he found a certain someone in the streets.

"Oh, for the love of…What the fuck?" Karkat growled as he pulled up to the curb and exited the car.

"Huh? Why'd we stop?"

"Just stay in the car, I'll be back in a sec." Karkat yelled, walking in a fast pace towards the mess that was Gamzee who was lying face down with his rear up in the gutters. Fucking graceful isn't he… Karkat let out a growl as he nudged his friend with his foot, "Oi, Get your fucking face out of the gutter."

Gamzee moaned as he rolled over lazily, his face paint smudged which made his bloodshot eyes look somewhat demonic. "Shit…Hey Karbro…urgh, I feel motherfucking awfu-" Gamzee cut himself off when he threw up.

Okay, so Gamzee hasn't been coping well with his decision to quit drugs, so he compensated with alcohol…Not the best substitute since he drinks it like it was a bottle of miracles.

"Fucking hell Gamzee," Karkat muttered as he hooked his arms under the taller male's armpit and brought him to his feet, "Get in the car and we'll take you home, or the hospital, and I swear to every fucking deity, you vomit in the car and I'll have your head, you shit-for-brains spew bag!"

Gamzee's response was a burp in the cops face.

…Charming.

Karkat, with a little bit of a struggle, finally managed to get the disoriented clown into the backseat of the car.

Terezi sniffed and instantly gaged, "Oh god Karkles, did you go dumpster diving or something?"

"No, it's just Gamzee who's been lying in whatever shit that was in the gutters." Karkat answered as he sat back into the driver's seat and started the car again and about half way back to the station, Gamzee almost chocked on his own vomit, resorting to taking a detour to the hospital where they would leave they're walking hazard of a friend in the hands of professionals who dealt with these situations on a daily basis.

Seriously though, Karkat REALLY needed to find some normal friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I had way too much fun with the murder scene XD My art teacher's right, I will probably end up as a serial killer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaannnnnnnd we're at the end of my chapter spam. Sorry bout this, I just thought I'd post it all up now before I forget or get distracted >_>;

The station was rather quiet, in spite of the scene that happened earlier today. The phones were ringing occasionally and there were some of the office workers moving around with important papers and documents. Terezi had wondered off into the lunch room for coffee and probably to chat with some of the other workers while Karkat walked over to Sollux who was typing away on the computer on his desk. Pfft nerd.

"Took your time getting back." Sollux started, keeping his attention on the screen; on closer inspection, his friend just bludging by reading his emails.

The cranky cop sighed as he leaned on the back of his friends' chair, "Yeah, well, we found Gamzee and took him to the hospital before he boffed everywhere in the car."

"It'th good he'th not on the drugth anymore but hith drinking problem ith jutht dithguthting! And with all the murderth lately, it'th becoming quite a conthern…Oh, Fef thent me thomething!" Sollux eagerly opened the message to reveal a wall of pinkish-purple text.

"I see you two are still fuck buddies." Karkat drawled, rolling his eyes before a thought popped into his head. "Hey, isn't there something going on between you and Megido?"

Sollux's face turned red at the comment and tried to bury his face in his arms. " There wath thomething between AA and I a couple yearth back but now we're just friendth, tho PLEATH don't thay that!"

"What's got you all flustered Sollux?" Karkat jumped a little at the sudden arrival of the blind girl, who was casually drinking her coffee from her personal mug.

"Nothing TZ, KK'th jutht jealouth that I've got a girlfriend."

"Oh, I see how this is. For your information fuckarse, I've had plenty of women hit on me; I just don't want any of their slutty, horny arses." Karkat snapped.

"And because of Karkles' delusions of living out his romance life like his romcoms, he will live the remainder of his life forever alone and die a crazy cat lady." Terezi chirped, only to have her arm punched by Karkat

"Keep out of this woman." Karkat growled, only to have the blind girl laugh as she rubbed her abused arm.

"Pffft, I'm tho getting a photo of that if that happenth, I'll even uthe it ath my crithtmath card." Sollux teased, earning an irritated growl from Karkat and louder laughter for Terezi.

"Fuck the both of you!"

"Cool it tiger, we're just messing with you," Terezi said, still getting a glare from her partner. "Don't give me that look…by the way; the chief said you're on duty to feed the prisoners."

"Fuck me. First the murder, now I gotta feed a bunch of moronic brutes and her royal bitchiness."

"Thee thtill taunting you?"

"Actually, she's been pretty quiet lately. Maybe she finally got it into her thick skull on her situation." Karkat drawled.

"Need me to come?" Terezi asked.

"Nah, the worst she can do is rile me up and I fracture my hand by taking my rage out on a metal bar."

"Alright then, have fun Karkles."

Karkat rolled his eyes at the pet name and walked off, leaving Terezi to hassle Sollux for a while.

"Tho, what'th been going on?" Sollux started.

Terezi sighed as she took over Karkat's place on leaning on the back of Sollux's chair, "Not a whole lot, just work and a bit of room redecorating. The old colour scheme was getting boring so I thought I'd change it a bit." The blind girl took a swig of her coffee and took a strong sniff before cracking a grin. "Ah, I see you're talking to Ms Peixes."

Sollux couldn't help but chuckle, "You're ability to thee while being blind will never theathe to amathe me."

"It's a skill I've worked on; most people don't believe me when their told I'm blind."

"Heh, who needth tracking dogth when we have you." The two laughed and chatted about a few random things such as Sollux's social life and Terezi's newest addition to her scalemate collection, Peppermint Farts, before returning back to their respective jobs.

The day progressed with paperwork, chatting with other co-workers, coffee breaks, more paperwork and going through a few files on those heading to court in the next few days. The hours seemed to drag on for Terezi as she preferred being on patrol rather than being crammed in an office with nothing to do but sit there and read/smell the paper and put up with the irritating ringing from the phones.

When her shift was finally over, she couldn't help but run out of the room as is there was a bomb ready to detonate in seconds. She had almost made it to the exit when one of the office workers called out.

"Miss Pyrope!"

So close. Terezi sagged and sighed before trudging over to the large woman that called out. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I can see how much you want to leave but I was wondering where Mr Vantas went? I haven't seen him since he left to feed the prisoners." The woman said with a concerned tone, placing one of her her chubby arms on her hip.

That caught Terezi's attention, now that she thought about it, she hasn't seen Karkat either. Without saying anything, she headed over towards the prison area. Something seemed off just from entering the room and a sense of uneasiness washed over her, causing the blind girl to grip her cane tightly.

Everything was quiet, too quiet. A foot step was heard and an unfamiliar scent filled her nose before she twisted around and cracked her cane hard over the head of the man behind her. The blow was strong enough to knock the man out. Another unfamiliar smell was on her right, she swung her cane and knocked the other down and pointed it at the man's face as he tried to pull himself up.

"Who let you out of your cell!?" Terezi shouted, glaring at the prisoner on the ground.

"Fuck!" the man moaned as he clenched his side, "Whazzit to ya?"

"I'm asking the questions here bub," Terezi growled, jabbing her cane into the man's cheek. "Now answer me, who let you out? And where's the cranky officer who was supposed to give you food!?"

"Heh! You mean the shorty? Why don' cha see for yourself?" The man sneered. Next thing he knew, he was pulled up and the cane had been removed from his face and now jabbed into his back.

"Alright then, lead the way." Terezi gave the man a feral grin and stabbed her cane over and over again to get the prisoner moving. The man moved in a fast pace so that the crazy woman would stop poking him. Why did she need that cane anyway? And those glasses are ridiculous!

Going passed each cell, the other inmates were still in their quarters but that still didn't explain why two prisoners had gotten out. At a certain cell, three familiar scents filled her nostrils, causing her and her captive and what she faced was not what she expected.

The smell of Vriska was certainly there but not as prominent as it used to be; instead it was replaced with Karkat and blood.

"Shit." Terezi grabbed the cell door, surprised that the door was already opened. He led the convict into the cell so that he wouldn't try to escape and quickly rushed over to her partner who had been knocked out and his head was lying in a small puddle of blood. "Karkat, can you hear me?"

There was no response, the prisoner just snickered.

"He ain't getting up any time soon, the broad from this 'er cage knocked him out good."

CRACK!

Terezi smacked her cane into the man's crotch, causing him to double over in pain and roll on the ground. The blind girl brought her attention back to her partner and lightly slapped him on the face.

"Karkles, c'mon wake up." It was now that she noticed that he was stripped of his uniform, leaving him only in his boxers. Terezi came to the conclusion that Vriska must have lured Karkat into her cell, knocked him out, took his clothes, released some of the other criminals, and snuck out in his uniform; that's the only way for her to escape without coming under Terezi's radar.

The blind girl carefully picked up the unconscious male from his arms and dragged him out of the cell, closing to door so that the convict was still locked up.

Shit has officially hitting the fan. The murder is still on the loose, her partners out cold, and now the psycho spider bitch has escaped and is more than likely going to cause havoc. How the hell could this get any worse?


	14. Chapter 14

When Karkat finally came to, he could have sworn his headache could slay a walrus.

"Oooooooooh fuck." He groaned, lazily flopping his arm over his eyes before opening them slowly. There was a few shuffling sounds followed by the feeling of someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey KK? You awake yet?" Sollux's voice filled his eardrums.

Karkat let out an unintelligible groan in response and swatted his arm at his friend who let out a light chuckle.

"How you feeling?"

"Urgh…Like-Like my head…my head's been split opened then nailed shut…fuck, what happened?" Karkat moaned, looking around with groggy eyes, learning he was lying on the couch in the lunch room of the station.

"Oh, he's awake?" The familiar loud voice of Terezi resonated in his head.

"Mmmmm, Ter-Terezi, tone it down a bit."

"Ah, sorry." Terezi said as she sat down on the chair next to Sollux and rested her hand on her partners head.

"What happened, my head hurts an' I feel so tired."

Terezi took a moment before she came up with the answer. "We're not too sure how it happened exactly, but Vriska lured you into her cell and knocked you out somehow. She stripped you and must have worn your uniform so that she couldn't be noticed by me, and she let out a few inmates to take out anyone who went into the cell area."

Karkat was silent for a while, letting the news sink in. "That's right, she tricked me by flipping her shit over a mouse and knocked me out with something…god damn it, I'm too nice for my own good." The male tried to push himself up into a seating position, Sollux being the good friend he was, helped the poor guy up.

"Don't go blaming yourthelf, it could have happened to anyone. Vriska'th always been pretty detheptive."

"I know just…urgh, I just wanna go home. Terezi, where's the keys?"

"You're in no condition to be driving Karkat." Terezi stated.

"Thee'th right, I can drive you two home."

"Thanks Sollux, that'd be great." Karkat muttered as he rubbed his temples to try to relieve his throbbing headache.

"No worrieth. TZ, help KK to the car, I jutht need to grab a few thingth."

"Sure thing Sollux. Okay Karkles, time for upsies." Terezi said and she helped pull Karkat up to his feet. The poor guy stumbled and almost sat back down onto the couch if it wasn't for Terezi holding him up. "Karkat, do we need to take you to the hospital?"

"I'm fine….urgh…I just need something to drink, some pain killers and sleep, I'll be fine by tomorrow."

Terezi's mouth twisted into an awkward position that she does when she's confused or unsure. She's always claimed that it's the shape of a question mark; Karkat thinks it's just a weird. He's not gonna lie, that's what he loves about Terezi; she's always been weird and isn't ashamed of that fact or hides it from people, she's genuine.

With a sigh, Terezi just dropped the topic, grabbing hold of his hand and carefully lead him out into the office, down the hall that led to the front desk and then out the door towards Sollux's car.

The two sat on the bonnet while they waited for Sollux to come out. Karkat had his head leaned on Terezi's shoulder for support, eyes closed to rest his weary eyes which helped his headache a little bit. Terezi had wrapped her jacket over the half-naked man, knowing fully that once he feels better he's whinge about it if she didn't later, and began humming a tune in her head. When Sollux arrived, Karkat had fallen asleep again.

"Jeeze, he'th really out of it." Sollux stated as he pulled out his keys with his free hand and pressed the button to open the vehicle

"I can't blame him; he did have a heavy blow to the head."

"Do we need to take him to the hothpital?"

"No, he'd be pissed if we did. You men have ridiculous pride over your masculinity, what's the deal with that?" Terezi asked as she pushed herself off the bonnet, holding onto Karkat so that he wouldn't drop to the ground and carried his sleeping body to the back seat of the car.

"I dunno TZ, I guethh it'th jutht a guy thing."

Terezi rolled her sightless eyes at the comment, "Right, you better not come crying to me when you finally do to the doctor and discover you have prostate cancer."

"Oh come on TZ, I'm not that bad. I actually go for regular checkupth." Sollux chuckled as he got into the driver's seat.

"That's true, Karkles on the other hand, has to be tied down and dragged by his ankles, crying and screaming." Terezi sighed as she walked around to get in the front passenger seat.

"If there'th anyone who'th got too much 'mathculine' pride, it'th KK."

"You realise you're talking about the same guy who had a creepy obsession of Romcom's?"

The two laughed loudly, Sollux starting the car once they calmed down and began driving.

"KK ith theriouthly the weirdetht guy."

"Oh?"

"I mean, he alwayth putth on the tough guy act and trying to be like thome hero but he'th probably be the motht thenthitive guy I know."

"He's always been like that, it's kinda cute how he tries to act all grown up yet still holds onto childish fantasies like how the good guy always wins and true love."

"he's tho naïve, but In a way I envy him. To look at the world with innocent eyeth even though he'th forthed to thee murderth, violenthe and crimeth and thtill thee the bright thide, even though he'th a crabby arthhole, ith truly a gift."

"Hmm. Thanks again for giving us a lift Sollux, I know you live on the other side of town an-"

"It'th fine TZ, I need to go patht your plathe anyway, I've got a date with FF tonight." Sollux said rather smugly.

"Go you, Mr Ladies-man."

Sollux couldn't help but laugh again with a faint blush on his cheeks. "I'm pretty thtoked for thith, hopefully Ampora doethen't thtalk uth again like latht time."

"Was that the time the both of you gave each other two black eyes?"

"Urgh, TZ don't remind me, that wath TERRIBLE!"

Terezi cackled, leaving Sollux to sulk and wallow in his memory of his last date. About 10 minutes of driving, Sollux parked outside Karkat and Terezi's apartment.

"You thure you don't need any help?" Sollux asked as Terezi opened the door to the back seat.

"No no, it's fine," Terezi insisted, poking Karkat in the cheek. "Karkles, we're home now, time to wake up."

"Mmnnnah" Karkat slured as he feebly attempted to swat Terezi's offending hand away.

Terezi let out a huff of annoyance before leaning in and giving him a sloppy lick on the cheek, which got a better response out of her partner.

"Ah, okay okay, I'm up!" Karkat groaned as he opened his tired eyes and reached out for Terezi's hand to pull him up.

"Good to thee you become part of the living, KK."

"Piss off." Karkat yawned before leaning tiredly on Terezi.

"Che, Alright, you guyth have a good night. Hope you feel lethh like an arthhole tomorrow, KK."

"See ya Sollux." Terezi waved.

"Yeah, see ya…"

Sollux snorted out another laugh before getting back in his car and drove off.

"Okay Mr Concussion, we'll get some pain killers into you and then you can sleep some more."

"Sound's good." Karkat muttered as he allowed the blind woman to guide him into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I stuggled with this one, which is why it's not all that great... I'm hoping for things to pick up in the next few chapters
> 
> So I've gotten myself a Pesterchum account under -feralisticBoomerang, feel free to add me, I love talking to new people :D


End file.
